Snow
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: Since the death of her mother, Lucy had always felt closer to the late Celestial Mage when gazed upon the stars. Graylu one shots! #8 Stars
1. Snow

_**A/N: A random one-shot that had been inspired by Eve's snow in chapter 270. I think it fits perfectly, no? Anyway (said it just for you, Mercy) here's the story.**_

* * *

She didn't mind the cold, but she wouldn't run naked through the street on the coldest day of the year, like a certain someone was doing at that particular moment. There were a lot of things she was expecting to see when she opened her window that morning, and _that_ had not been one of them. Gray had a habit of stripping, but usually he had the decency to keep his boxers on, but not this time. He was free-ballin', going commando, strutting in his birthday, what ever you would call it - it didn't change the fact that Gray Fullbuster was romping through the streets of Magnolia Town in the nude.

With an exasperated sigh, she opened her window and stuck her head outside. "Gray! Put your clothes on!"

The exhibitionist stopped dead, looking around for the voice that had suddenly called to him. His dark eyes eventually landed on the blonde mage who was sitting in her window, head resting on her hand.

"What?" He called, obviously oblivious to the fact that he was strutting the commando.

"Your clothes?" She asked shaking her head.

The ice mage looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin.

_Now he notices. _She sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. _I swear, sometimes he's as dense as Natsu._

When she looked back at the street, he was gone. Snow was falling from the sky, laying a thick blanket of white crystals over the city. It was beautiful, absolutely breath taking. She remembered being little, having snowball fights in the court yard with some of the serving staff or even taking long walks with her mother just to see the snow. The sight of it now caused a wave of nostalgia to wash over her. With a content sigh, the blonde turned from the window and began selecting that day's outfit.

* * *

It was the usual commotion in the guild, Natsu had started a fight and the majority of the male members had been pulled in. Behind the bar, Mira cleaned a glass, her usual smile seen upon her pretty face. At the far end of the bar sat Laxus, sucking down one beer after another. On the side of the bar opposite of Laxus were Wendy and the three Exceeds. At the far table in the back sat Levy and the rest of Team Shadowgear. The scene seemed to be nothing more than Jet and Droy shouting and romping around the table as Levy read, completely oblivious to the commotion around her.

Lucy had come through the front doors in the middle of it all and if it hadn't have been for Gray's last moment interception, she would have taken a beer keg to the head. He was only wearing a pair of pants, but that was better than what he was, or rather _wasn't,_ seen in that morning. After avoiding another flying object, the blonde mage made her way to the bar and plopped down on one if the cushioned seats. Mira set her glass on a rack behind the counter and approached he blonde mage.

"Hello, Lucy. How are you today?"

"Fine." The Stellar mage replied with a smile. "Can I get a glass of orange juice?"

"Sure thing!" Mira replied happily. She came back moments later with the glass and set it in front of Lucy. As the blonde took a ship, she leaned forward, putting her weight on her forearms until her mouth was right by the blonde's ear. "I heard from somewhere that Gray's got an eye out for you."

Lucy jerked back, nearly falling to the floor, her face burning. She looked at the fair haired mage, brown eyes widening as her words looped through her mind. She broke into a fit of coughing as she chocked on the drink the mage had brought her moments before. She was about to ask the mage what she could possibly mean by that, but she turned and left to refill Laxus's mug. The blonde let a sigh and a juicy curse escape her lips as she rubbed her temples. Mira's obsession with playing matchmaker was amusing, as long as you weren't one of the victims - and that's exactly what Lucy suspected she was.

Grumbling something about an exhibitionist, the Stellar mage finished her drink and made her way across the guild to the request board. As usual, there wasn't a job that she was capable of handling by herself. Not knowing what else to do, Lucy turned from the board and made her way to the back table where the Solid Script mage sat, her nose still buried in her book. Unfortunately for her, she happened to walk by the brawl at the wrong time.

It happened in a matter of seconds. Someone had called her name, causing her to look up. That's when she noticed it - the beams above the stage were falling...and she was right below it. A terrified shriek escaped her lips, only to be stopped as someone's body slammed into hers. Her blonde head slammed into the wooden floor causing her lower jaw to slam into her upper one. The force of the impact knocked the breath right out of her; she was gaping like a fish, struggling to breath. The extra weight on her chest wasn't helping.

"You alright, Lucy?"

Gray's voice was right in her ear. Realization began to formulate in her head; Gray had saved her from what would have been a very messy situation. The ice mage stood up, then offered her his hand. When she took it, he pulled her to her feet, their bodies nearly touching in the process. Mira's words suddenly seemed loud in her mind, echoing off its invisible walls. Her face reddened as she looked into his eyes. She didn't even think him.

Before anyone realized what had happened, Lucy had turned on her heels and ran, nearly tripping over an unconscious body as she went. The ice mage stared at her retreating figure, his face molded into an expression of shock. From her place at the bar, Mira smirked, laughing slightly to herself. It didn't take long before the guild members began fighting, blaming each other for the stage collapse. The only one not involved in the dispute was Gray who still stood in his spot, eyes fixed on the door as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

He wasn't expecting a huge hug and a kiss, but the reaction he got wasn't one he was expecting either. In all reality, he was expecting her to go on a rampage, blaming all of them and then to storm out. Instead she blushed and ran, nearly busting her ass along the way. A sudden movement caught his eye, Mira smirked. Her blue eyes were on him, a mischievous glint in them. She wouldn't have brought the stage down, but he suspected she had something to do with with the Stellar mage's reaction. Giving her a glare that would have scared anyone else shirtless, the ice mage made his way towards the front entrance and into the snow-filled streets of Magnolia wasn't Gajeel or Natsu, that being said, finding the blonde mage was going to be impossible. If she wasn't at her apartment, she could have been anywhere.

Luckily he didn't have to go far, the blonde mage was sitting on a bench in the middle of a plaza, absent-mindedly twirling her hair around her finger. Her eyes were cast to the ground and her cheeks still held the color, then again it could have just been because of the cold. Something about her seemed off though; she seemed to have a unusual shyness to her.

He opened his mouth to call her name, but she looked up, her eyes meeting his for a split second before her face became redder. "Th-Thank you."

"It was nothing." The ice mage replied, running his fingers through his hair. He took a seat next to her, not too close, but not very far either; just close enough that he could feel the warmth radiating off her body.

"The snow is so beautiful." The blonde said suddenly. "My mother and I used to walk through the gardens during the winter, I'd always end up getting into snowball fights with the serving staff." She laughed slightly at the thought.

"You know what else is beautiful?" Gray asked, suddenly mustering all the courage he could. There were things he'd been wanting to say for a while, since he met her.

She looked at him with curious eyes. "What?"

"You." He replied.

Suddenly the gap between them was gone; his mouth covering hers. She couldn't think, she couldn't even breathe. All she could do was sit still, giving him the opportunity to do what he wanted. Before she knew it, she had closed her eyes, all but kissing him back. They stayed that way for sometime, completely oblivious to the near boiling water mage hiding in the bushes.


	2. Losing

_**Author's Note: I decided to turn this into a collection of GrayLu oneshots.**_

* * *

It was so bitter. Nothing was more humiliating, more painful than letting her team, her guild down. Especially after swearing she wouldn't lose.

But she did lose, and what made it so bitter was the fact that for a moment, it seemed like she won. Then _he _nullified her power. There outside assistance from Raven Tail. They _cheated._

The thought didn't change a thing, she lost and that's all anyone outside the guild would see. In the end, what was on the scoreboard was all that mattered.

And she cried. In front of all of those people, hearing the shit from the crowd and the snickering from the other guild members, she broke. Natsu had tried to comfort her, but nothing he said would go through her head. She didn't want to hear it. She cried all the way to the infirmary where Porlyusica was waiting. She had known Wendy and Charle were in the room, but she hadn't been expecting to see Gray there. After all, he hadn't been hurt that badly. Maybe his pride had, but physically he seemed fine.

"Gray?"

The ice mage looked up, smiling at first, but as he saw the tears streaming down her face, that smile faded. Quickly, she turned away and headed for the shower, ignoring the stares from the elderly woman and the dark haired mage. Pushing the small wooden door connecting the two rooms open, the blonde let out a sighed and turned to face the other occupants of the room, unable to take the stares any longer.

"I'm fine."

"Come here." Gray said suddenly, pushing himself off the table he was sitting on.

Glancing back and fourth between the two mages, Porlyusica snorted and turned to leave the room, as if knowing what would happen. Lucy watched her go, bewilderment twisting her pretty face. Her attention was turned back to the ice mage as he grabbed her thin wrists and pulled her closer to him, his eyes swimming with concern. The blonde stared back, her face reddening at a rather rapid pace.

Suddenly, she turned away. She couldn't bare to look at him any longer, not after letting the guild down like she had. She tired to pull her arms back, but his grip only tightened. Once more, tears began welling up in her large brown eyes and it took every ounce of self control she possessed not to let them spill over her water line, but she was failing.

One by one they began falling until they streamed down her bloody and bruised face, stinging her wounds with each drop that slid down her skin. Releasing one of her wrists, Gray brought his hands to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling warmly at her.

"Come on, don't make that face, Lu-chan."

The hand moved to her chin as he turned her head, forcing the blonde to face him. She was biting into her lower lip, obviously trying to keep her emotions bottled up but slowly they were slipping out.

"B-But...the match. I-I lost. I let guild down..."

She shuddered slightly, her breathing becoming heavier and her voice thick with tears.

"So what?" He asked, lifting her chin slightly. "It doesn't matter. You were amazing out there. Win or lose, we're all comrades. No one blames you. Since you joined, you've done nothing but get stronger, even saved us in several situations. So it was one loss. There are plenty of other opportunities. And _you _can help by just supporting us."

She stared up at him in shock. Perhaps it was the fact he understood how she felt, having lost his game as well, or perhaps it had something to do with the strange feeling churning within her stomach, but whatever it was, it seemed to be allowing Gray's words to lift her up. Almost involuntarily, a small smile spread across her lips.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his muscular body. Try as she might, she couldn't fight the blush creeping to her cheeks. It wasn't that he was half dressed, everyone in the guild had seem him naked at least once. It was the fact that he was holding her like he was, so tightly as if she would disappear if he let up even a fraction of an inch, but enough that she was comfortable, not suffocating in his strong arms.

"Thank you." She whispered, hiding her face from him.

Smiling, he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmmm Review please?**


	3. Memories

**_Author's_**_** Note: This was a commission from Angels-on-Cyanide on deviantart. Since I'm in a particularly bad mood, I'll just leave you to read this.**_

* * *

Things couldn't have been more dark and dreary on that day. The sky, despite it being so early in the day, was dark and rain fell to the earth in a torrential down pour that seemed to absolutely no intention of letting up, at least over his head anyway. At his feet sat the bleak tombstone set just beside her mother's, covered with bright flowers and letters of final farewells. Despite the dis-respectfulness of the actions, he so desperately wanted to kick the stone slab as hard as he possibly could, to break it into nothing but bits of dust that would blow away in the slighest lick of wind.

She couldn't be dead.

For a few moments, he stood still, clenching and unclenching his fist as if the action would ease him of the anger and dread that filled his breaking heart. Seeing her name etched into the stone followed by the year of her birth and year of death sent a wave of nausea through his entire being. His legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the ground, his toned body trembling violently as he struggled to hold the torrent of tears pushing itself into his dark eyes.

It was impossible, she wasn't dead.

His hands gripped the stone marker tightly, knuckles turning white under the pressure. Memories swarmed through his mind, only bringing more pain as he longed to relived those days once more, to see her smiling face, laughing and carefree, or even to hear her gripe and complain about the smallest things. He longed to hear her voice whether it was calm and sweet or loud and demanding. His arms ached to wrap themselves around her, to hold her against him and take in her scent.

He longed to fill the empty void that now over took his body.

He remembered the first day he met her. Natsu had brought her to the guild after causing some commotion in the port. She was mesmerized by the guild. He would never forget that smile. Thinking back on it, he though he probably could have done better than asking her for her underwear as he stood before her, stark naked after losing his underwear in a fight he had started with the rose headed Dragonslayer. Soon after, she was officially a member of the guild. He could almost feel the excitement radiating off her.

Then came their fist mission together.

It was official, but he had been a part of it none the less. Despite seeing her greedy nature as she only agreed to take the job along with Natsu for the key and the jewels, she proved to be a rather caring and kind person. She had even tried to reason with Erza, something few would ever try, but she had done it simply for the sake of the islands inhabitants. He liked that about her, brave and caring, though she could be a bit of a diva at times.

When they returned from the quest however, the had discovered the guild destroyed. To find that Phantom was targeting Lucy, it was something that he couldn't take lightly. He hated seeing her cry, seeing her in pain like that. He had been beyond pissed at the time. As much as he swore it was because she was a member of the guild and his comrade, he later began to realized that wasn't the case at all.

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself in Edolas, saving her from almost certain death, more than once. But even so, she still chose to fight for her friends, to protect them. It was after they returned from that mess that he realized he truly had feelings for her.

Another wave of nausea rushed over him and it took every ounce of strength he had not to empty his stomach right there. It was bad enough the tears were now streaming down his cheeks. It was unbelievable to think someone so happy, so carefree, could suddenly disappear.

The bitter taste of regret filled him as he cursed himself for keeping his feelings from her. Now that she was gone, he would never have the chance to tell her.

"Gray, its time to go. You'll catch a cold out here."

The ice mage refused to move; in fact he wasn't sure he even could. "I don't want to leave."

A sigh. "You know Lucy wouldn't like you moping around like this. She'd want you to get back on your feet, keep moving on."

"Erza..."

"Its hard on everyone, Gray. Just like losing Lisanna had been, but we managed. She won't before forgotten, but you can't sulk forever." The scarlet haired mage sighed and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, get up."

This time he found that he could stand, even if he was still a bit weak in the knees. Wiping his eyes, he looked the sky. The rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared, giving a beautiful view of the black velvet sky above, the stars shining like a myriad of diamond. Some how he felt at ease seeing them sparkling so brightly.

_She is a Stellar Spirit mage after all. _He told himself, forcing a sad smile upon his lips.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Annnnnnnd Review please._**


	4. Necklace

**_Author's Note: The fourth one-shot in the series. Enjoy and review~_**

* * *

Lucy tilted her head slightly, examining the ice mage, completely obvious to the sly look a certain fair haired barmaid sent her way. The blonde was too occupied with the mage, namely the necklace that hung around his neck. She wasn't exactly certain why it was catching her eye all of the sudden, it was the one thing he never took off, even if he was stark naked.

"Say Mira, how come Gray never takes that necklace off?"

The sly look disappeared, replaced by one of curiosity as her bright blue orbs slid to the ice mage in question. "You know, I have no clue. He's never said anything about it, and I never really noticed until you pointed it out. Maybe you should ask him."

The blonde looked back at the ice mage who was now sitting backwards at one of the tables, his back against the rough wooden edge while his arms rested on its surface. Looking towards the bar, his dark eyes met with a large pair of chocolate ones. A slight blush crept to her cheeks before she turned her head to the side, mumbling something about exhibitionists.

"Just ask him." Mira prompted once more, motioning to the table where he sat.

The Stellar mage rose slowly, her dark eyes scanning the room for a certain water mage. Seeing that the coast was clear, she made her way to the table and sat beside the ice mage, who was studding her with curious eyes. They sat in silence for a few moments before Lucy finally spoke up.

"I've been wondering, how come you never take that necklace off?"

"Its something Ur gave to me." He replied sadly. "I'm afraid that if I take it off, I might lose it."

"I see." The blonde said. "I-"

Lucy stopped as something icy touched the back of her neck soon followed by an unfamiliar weight. Shocked, the Stellar mage looked up at him, absent-mindedy fingering the cross like pendant that hung from the thick silver chain as a deep blush rose to her cheeks.

"I want you to hold on to it." He replied. "You have a better chance of not losing it in battle than I do."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Lucy asked, any trace of shock replaced with outrage. Beside her, Gray could only laugh.

"It means," he said once he'd gotten a hold of himself, "I know that it will be safe with you."

"That still doesn't explain anything!"

The ice mage shook his head before pulling her against him and placing a small kiss on the top of her head. "Does that?"

Lucy's face was burning, to the point where she really thought it was on fire. Gray gazed down at her, a smirk crossing his lips. "Come on, let's find Ash-brain. I need a job."

Behind the bar, Mira leaned against the palm of her hand, watching the two mages with a knowing smirk. "Oh, they're going to wish they didn't just have that conversation in _my _guild hall."


	5. Jacket

**_Author's Note: Its been a while since I updated this fanfiction, and I apologize for making you wait! I've been caught up in other things such as "Something" and "August's Curse" two of my OC fanfictions, which I'd love if you guys would read and review them. Anyway, here's another little one-shot filled with amazing GrayLu goodness. _**

* * *

She cursed herself.

Why hadn't she thought to bring a coat or something? It wasn't like her to forget something like that, but she had been rushed out of her own home because Natsu wanted to go right at that moment. She'd tried to buy one in the last town they passed, but Erza refused to stop the relentless march she forced upon them.

"If you keep moving you won't be cold." She had said.

It wasn't true, Lucy had walked for hours and she was still cold as an icicle; she wouldn't have been surprised if her skin had turned blue in a couple places. No one else was effected by the cold; Natsu was a fire mage, Gray an ice mage. If Erza felt effected, she refused to show it. At one point, Lucy had tried to snag Natsu's muffler for only a bit of warmth, but he wouldn't give it up.

She had finally given up and accepted the fact she was going to freeze to death when something landed on her shoulders. Startled, her head snapped up, chocolate eyes catching the sight of Gray's retreating back. With a puzzled expression, she reached back and felt the smooth fabric that cascaded over her back; his jacket. A small smile formed on her lips as she slipped her arms through the sleeves and pulled the article of clothing close. It smelled like him, like cologne and something else she couldn't put her finger on, but it wasn't bad.

Warmth finally found its way into her body. "Thank you, Gray!" She called out, smiling brightly.

Natsu and Erza turned, their looks bewildered, but the ice mage stalked past them, lifting an arm in acknowledgement. The knight couldn't help the devious smirk that played at her lips; rumors were going to make their way around the guild hall once more.

* * *

_**Author's note: Sorry its so short D: I might have another one up today. Please don't kill me!**_


	6. Sea

_**Author's Note: Two in one day. Why is it so sad? Blame He Is We, though her voice is beautiful D: Anyway, review? They make me all tingly.**_

* * *

The sea seemed to stretch on forever. It was nothing more than a foggy barren landscape of slowly rolling waves and a deadly calm that unsettled her. The sand beneath her feet was course and rough, slipping into the gaps between her toes and clinging to the skin on her exposed shins. Her hair was pulled off her face in an unusual bun and held in place with a black clasp. Around her neck hung a rather large necklace, the cross like pendant resting just above her naval.

A look of pain swirled within the depths of her chocolate eyes as she stared at the horizon, expecting a ship to appear; the ship that would bring him home.

A lead weight formed in the pit of her stomach and her legs became jello; in one swift motion, her knees gave out and she collapsed. Tears stung her eyes and she desperately fought to keep them back - she had done her fair share of crying over the past months; there was no sense in spending what little energy she had left on tears that would only serve to weaken her. A violent cough racked her body as a few drops of gleaming red liquid sprayed from her lips.

She hadn't been the same since he left with a couple other members on a mission across the seas, and her condition worsened when the news of the _disaster_ reached her ears; she had become bed-ridden for weeks. If Porlyusica caught her outside, she'd receive an earful. Even so, she took the opportunity to sneak out of her home and plant her feet in the sandy beach, wishing with all her being that he'd come home soon - that everything would be alright again.

That's all it would ever be, a wish. She knew better than anyone that he wasn't coming back, but she refused to let herself believe it. A part of her yearned to feel his strong arms around her, to feel the icy touch of his skin, to be held against his toned chest. She wanted to feel his lips, so soft and cool against hers, she wanted him - she _needed _him, but she'd never have him again.

The tears finally spilled over her cheeks, stinging her pale skin with glistening streaks. It felt impossible to breathe, each breath seemed to tear her chest with the effort. Her hands shook violently, the chain of the necklace jingling quietly in her grip. Another fit of coughing over took her, blood spraying into the dry sand once more.

"You know you shouldn't be out here."

The blonde ceased her fit and turned her large brown orbs to the other member of Team Natsu; Erza regarded her with a sad expression - her bottom lip quivered slightly as her gaze slid to the horizon. A stray tear found its way into the knight's eye, but she blinked it back. She wouldn't allow herself to cry when Lucy needed to be taken back to her apartment. She had to be strong, for the both of them." "We all miss him, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, and turned her attention to the horizon once more. A gentle breeze blew down the beach, lifting her golden tresses, toying with them for a moment before allowing them to fall in place. The sun was setting, painting the sky with a beautiful splash of orange, pink, and scarlet.

"You have to let him go." Erza's voice sounded broken.

The blonde swallowed hard. She was right; she had to let him go. "That's easier said than done."

The knight nodded mutely. "You have to try. You know he wouldn't want you to be like this."

With a heavy sigh, Lucy shakily stood, leaning against the redheaded woman for support. With one last longing look, she mouthed her words of departing. _Goodbye, Gray. I love you._

_I love you, too._

She whirled, eyes watching the horizon as the words echoed through her mind. She could have swore she heard them, but a look at Erza's curious face told her she hadn't. A small smile spread across her face as a final tear leapt from her eye, trailing down her cheek. Her hands tightened around the cross at the base of the necklace before she turned her back to the sea.


	7. Nightmare

_**Author's Note: I wanted to make this longer, but I couldn't think of anything since I didn't want them getting intimate and adjakldjal anyway, here's another one shot. Now excuse me while I go work on my fifty thousand other stories -.-**_

* * *

Nightmare

* * *

She wasn't sure if it was reality or her mind slowly decaying; her sanity breaking before her eyes.

She woke in a screaming fright, clothes and sheets drenched in an uncomfortable sweat. Her chest heaved as she desperately fought to calm the tremors that rocked her body. Behind her ribcage, her heart beat like the wings of a humming bird, threatening to break through the delicate bones and leap from her chest. It was impossible to swallow, her throat felt like it was closing over; she gagged a few times before erupting into a fit of coughing – that left her absolutely breathless.

Frantic hands felt her face and the remainder of her body, searching for something other than cold skin and sticky sweat, but she found nothing. A relived sigh escaped her lips as she whipped her brow with the sleeve of her pink night shirt. The room around her seemed to grow smaller and smaller, nearly crushing her in the darkness. She scrambled from the searing warmth of her bed and to the opposite side of the room where her lamp stood pushed as far into the corner as it would go.

It was like trying to find a black mark on a black sheet of paper; she fumbled around blindly until her delicate fingers finally landed on the pull string. Grasping the cold metal, she pulled downward rather violently. With a click, the room was filled with a soft light. Shoving an errant chuck of bangs from her face, she shuffled into the bathroom and examined her reflection critically, turning her face this way and that; other than a few stray pimples and a barely visible freckle or two remained under the thin film of sweat that had taken her body.

Relief flooded through her as a tsunamic wave fear began to recede.

Shaking her head slightly, the blonde made her way into the kitchen, careful to turn the lights on as she went. Her throat, which had opened up a bit, was dry and scratchy; no doubt from the horrid scream that tore from her lips upon wakening. Still trembling slightly, feeling goosebumps prickle her skin, the young woman removed a pitcher of apple juice from the refrigerator and poured herself a glass, guzzling it desperation.

A slight fidgeting by her window had her heart with fear.

Reaching behind her, she retrieved the largest cooking knife she could find and held it desperately; the smooth handle slipped slightly in her clammy palms. Cautiously, she moved towards the window, chocolate eyes squinting as if the action would help her see through the glaring reflection. A small flash of movement startled her. She squealed, stumbling backwards as the weapon fell to the floor with a dull clatter. Following the sound was more scuffling and fidgeting.

For a moment she contemplated grabbing her keys which lay on the desk just beside the window, but if whoever, or _whatever_ it was managed to open it, she would be in the worst possible position without anything to defend her self but her hands and feet; she which was as good as being weaponless.

The window opened slowly, forcing the blonde to swallow heavily. Her breathing rate increased as images of some disgusting creature with four, clawed arms and bubbling boils filled her mind, followed by a huge mouth full of rows of razor sharp teeth and a pair of glowing red eyes. Her fear faded, replaced with what felt like embarrassment and anger as the familiar form of her team mate filled her eyes.

"GRAY?!" She nearly shrieked. "What are you doing here?!"

The exhibitionist ducked beneath the bottom of the window and slipped inside her room, eyeing her with concerned eyes, "I just got back from a job. I heard you scream and got worried."

"You couldn't have come through the front door?!" The blonde fumed, retrieving the knife from its spot on the floor. Wiping it off with her blouse, she placed it in the rack with the others. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The mage scratched the back of his head as an embarrassed smile spread over his lips. "Well, the quickest way in was through the window, since you never lock it."

Lucy sighed. _I guess that explains how Natsu manages to get in here. Note to self: remember to lock the window from now on. _

She regarded the man before her warily, noticing a nasty looking wound on his left side. "Gray, you're hurt."

For a moment the exhibitionist gaped at her with a dumbfounded expression. Following her line of sight, he found the cut in his undershirt, revealing a slightly bloody and infected looking gash. His brows knit as he examined it, wondering how in the hell had missed it. Before he could pass it off a simple cut, the blonde was already kneeling before him, pulling his coat open even more than it already was. She leaned close, the hair from her disheveled bangs tickling the bare skin of his stomach as she lifted the lower half of his shirt.

He felt his cheeks redden, greatly shocked by her proximity. He could feel her hot breath against his taut skin as she lifted his shirt higher to get a better look at the wound. She touched it lightly, her fingers trailing over his skin, leaving a trail of searing heat in their wake. All the while, she seemed completely oblivious to the reaction she had unintentionally gotten from him.

"Ugh, I can't see it." She grumbled, pushing herself to her feet once more, "Take your clothes off."

The words struck him like a slap in the face; he gaped at her, face burning a deeper shade of red. Despite stripping whenever he wanted, there was something about the fact that she was _telling _him to undress that had him stuck in place, unable to lift a finger or voice a thought of objection or comply. His expression shocked her just as much as it had shocked him.

"Let me see it," she said again, reaching for the coat.

Slowly he reached up and slipped it off his shoulders before she could, letting the discarded article fall to the ground with a soft thud. Soon after came his shirt, exposing his toned chest. Without hesitation, the blonde forced him to turn sideways, poking and prodding at the gash with a perfectly manicured finger, earning an occasional hiss of pain from the mage.

"It's infected," she murmured, touching it lightly, "it needs to be cleaned. Did you even know you had this?"

The exhibitionist shook his head.

Lucy sighed, "Stay here and don't touch it. I'll be right back."

She bounded to her bathroom and threw the white doors of her cabinet open. Shifting through numerous things of hair products and facial masks, she finally found what she was looking for; an old metal box labeled 'First Aid'. Setting the box on the counter, she opened it and retrieved a bottle rubbing alcohol and a roll of gauze bandages. Grabbing a washcloth on her way out, the blonde made her way into the living room where Gray stood still, watching her cautiously.

She soaked a corner of the washcloth in alcohol and began lightly dabbing at the wound. Gray bit his lip, struggling to keep back a curse as a burning pain coursed through his body; he knew she wasn't hurting him intentionally, but it still hurt. Finally, she removed the offending cloth and began wrapping the bandages around his side, careful not to put too much pressure on the wound.

"There!" She said, standing up and admiring her work.

Gray turned his head, avoiding her gaze. His heart was racing a million miles a minute and he wasn't sure what he should do next. "Why'd you scream?"

The blonde gazed at him in confusion, but realization began dawning in her chocolate eyes. "Oh, I was having a nightmare. I read one of Levy's horror novels and I haven't been able to sleep since then."

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

The question hung in the air between them. A small blush colored Lucy's face as she gaped at the man before her who looked as uncomfortable as he could be. Her dumbfounded expression morphed into a smirk. "Why not? You can sleep on the couch."


	8. Stars

**Author's Note**: Happy Late New Years Guys!

Well, my newest ongoing Fairy Tail fanfiction, Laytis, has been posted. Go check it out!

Anyway, I apologize for not posting another one-shot sooner. D: I've been so busy with other things lately. So, without further ado, I present the 8th shot in this series.

* * *

**Stars**

* * *

The night sky stretched above her head like a sheet of smooth velvet, broken only by the myriad of stars that dazzled as if they were diamonds in the sun's rays. The moon shone with all its radiance, casting a soft, pale light that filtered through the leaves of the tall fir trees of the northern forest. A soft layer of snow had settled over the ground, offering a cold, yet relatively comfortable place to make their camp.

She sat on a thick quit placed at the bottom of the tent, bundled in her coat, knees tucked to her chest as she gazed out the unzipped flap. Her body shook with cold as her breath escaped her pale lips in white puffs. Even so, a contented sigh pulled its self away form her lips.

Since the death of her mother, Lucy had always felt closer to the late Celestial Mage when gazed upon the stars. It was as if the sight of the brilliantly gleaming lights could wash away the loneliness that had filled her being. "How are you doing Mama?" She whispered.

A movement behind her startled her. Gray sat up, stretching his body. He had stripped himself of his clothes completely; the discarded articles littered the bottom of the tent. Almost if done on purpose, a small section of his blanket fell over the part of his anatomy she had seen once when she first joined the guild.

A shudder ran though her spine as the image presented itself.

"Lucy, what are you still doing up?" he asked with a yawn.

She kept her eyes glued to his face, fallen with sleep and exhaustion. The trip into the forest covered mountains was a long and hard one and Erza had driven them like slaves, refusing to let them stop until it was too dark to see.

"Nothing," she replied, pulling her jacket closer, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

He shook his head, "You can hear Ash Brain snoring a mile away."

A small chuckle slipped past her lips.

A strange feeling suddenly filled her. She hadn't noticed it at first, but in an effort to avoid looking anywhere but _there,_ she found herself tracing the well defined outlines of his chest with her eyes. Maybe she had seen him shirtless so many times she hadn't noticed it before, but she found herself noticing things she wouldn't have normally: the scar at his hip, the insignia of Fairy Tail upon his chest, and the seemingly hardness of it all; it was as if he had been carved out of stone with deadly precision.

_What are you thinking all of the sudden?_! She asked herself and forcibly tore her eyes away from the man before her. _You're just tied,_ she reasoned, _too tired, thinking all of these nonsensical things…_

"Are you alright?" He asked, the sleep still evident in his voice. But there was something else present, a tinge of worry.

"Yeah," she replied, almost a bit too quickly, "I was just cold."

Face growing redder by the second, the blonde turned back to the stars, her eyes swirling with longing. A shadow suddenly engulfed her as a thick, warm material fell over her. Moving frantically, she managed to pull it away from her, only to realize it was the blanket he had been sleeping with.

Her eye twitched at the thought of touching the same blanket he had be _naked_ under, but the kiss of winter's chill quickly pushed that from her mind. Without protest, Lucy wrapped it around her body, feeling the warmth encase her almost immediately. There was a bit of rustling behind her, followed by the sound of a zipper.

_At least he noticed this time…_

"You sure?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

The blonde turned to him, "Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"About?" The Ice Mage prodded.

A sigh escaped her lips, "My mother, my father, and everything that's happened so far. I can't believe it's been seven years already!"

A small chuckle rumbled in his throat. "I think everyone's still trying to grasp the fact."

"I still can't believe he's gone. I mean, I guess I managed to fix things after the incident in Acalypha. I don't know what hurts more; having my father think that his daughter was never coming back, only to die a month before she did, or losing him. That letter I found in the last gift he sent me…"

She took a deep breath, letting the words hang in the air. She hadn't really spoken to anyone about her feelings after receiving her father's last present; she may have only briefly mentioned its contents to Mira once or twice. The words had started spilling out, as if the barrier that held them in had crumbled.

It was so easy to talk to him, but she wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was the fact they had been through so much together, having been part of the same team since she first joined the guild. Or maybe she just needed to let the emotions she kept bottled up escape.

"At least you made up with him," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some sleep. You'll feel better."

She smiled at him, her eyes shining. Surprising them both, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before returning to her spot, still curled in the blanket.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Any of you ever gone back and read something you wrote like a 7871289372198312 months ago and asked yourself if you really wrote it? I did. I guess the other shots in this series weren't as bad as I originally thought. I laugh at my own humor! (How pathetic…)

By the way, the next thing I post will be the one-shot from when Gray won the poll. The comes my last winner Sting. Voting resumes in February!


End file.
